


О чем говорят шпионы

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флафф, пародия на "О чем говорят мужчины" Квартета И, немного крэка, троллинг классической литературой</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем говорят шпионы

Джин чертовски хорош. Его принято считать женским напитком, подавать с долькой лимона и кубиками льда, перемешивать с тоником... Но горький можжевеловый привкус нравится Питеру Гиллему.   
Они пьют неразбавленный контрабандный джин, с которого хмелеешь непозволительно быстро. Ставят стаканы на сложенный стол для пинг-понга, сетка которого давно канула в лету вместе с былой славой Цирка, и наполняют снова.   
Ни льда, ни тоника, ни дольки лимона.  
Только вязкая горечь и пылинки, пляшущие джигу (что еще танцевать перед хмельными агентами СИС) в розовом солнечном луче. Рассвет. Воздух кажется плотным и осязаемым из-за дыма дорогих сигарет Питера и явно начиненных наркотиком сигарилл Тарра. Они черные, толстые, как «грязные бомбы» — кузены и лаосские хмонги называют их «бомби» — и дым их, свиваясь в кольца, кажется голубоватым.  
— Ну вот представь... — говорит Гиллем.  
Он держит стакан левой рукой, правой заложил за ухо незажженную сигарету, и оживленно жестикулирует. Два пальца отставлены в сторону. Он кажется студентом на вечеринке по случаю победы крикетной команды. Он растрепан, жилет смят, галстука нет и в помине. Тарр слушает.  
— Ну вот представь... Представь, что твоя Ирина жива, и вы, прямо как ты мечтал, отправились в Шотладнию... Вереск, Тарр! Горы, горы, до самого горизонта. Овцы. Представь, что вы разводите овец, и ты читаешь ей проповеди своего почтенного тронутого батюшки и элегии Джона Донна. Она ведь закончила только трехгодичные курсы, Джон Донн для нее как музыка Баха... Красиво, но не понятно. Представил?  
— Представил, — кивает Тарр. — Но позвольте, мистер Гиллем, сэр, это моя мечта. Не лезьте в нее со своими овцами и Донном...  
— И как же ты это видишь, братец Тарр? — заинтересованно наклоняется к нему Гиллем, буквально дышит в лицо можжевельником и алкоголем.  
— Ну во-первых... — с потешной серьезностью начинает Рикки, затягиваясь своей индонезийской дрянью, — это будет замок...  
— Замок?  
— Ну да, замок. Или поместье, огромное поместье среди вереска и скал, и называться оно будет...  
— Грозовой перевал?! — оживился Гиллем, выпуская носом аккуратные струйки дыма.  
— Ну пусть будет Грозовой перевал, — без тени сомнения в добрых намерениях начальника откликнулся Рикки. Как и предполагал Питер, в его образовании зияли поистине черные дыры. — И мы с Ириной живем там, словно аристократы, нам приносят в постель свежезаваренный чай, и лакей по имени...  
— Бэрримор? — Гиллем подпрыгнул от удовольствия.  
— Ну зачем вы так, дорогуша! — возмутился Тарр с видом оскорбленного достоинства. — Уж будто я не читал «Оливера Твиста», скажете тоже!  
Гиллем покатился со смеху.  
Когда он, вытерев глаза и углы губ уже порядком изгвазданным (за эту полусумасшедшую ночь он дважды стирал им пыль с телефона и бездумно водил по рулю машины) шелковым платком, Тарр уже перестал дуться и снова раскуривал сигариллу.  
Выражение его лица при этом не предвещало ничего хорошего.   
— Ну а вот вы, мистер Гиллем, — сказал он, чуть подавшись вперед, отчего у Питера создалось впечатление, что крупный хищник смотрит на него сквозь прутья клетки, — о чем мечтаете вы, такой умный и правильный, и в галстуках, и учился в Итоне... а?  
— Я не учился в Итоне, — Питер сразу стал строже, и хмель словно слегка с него слетел. — Я кончил Хэрроу...  
— Соломенные шляпки? Ну надо же!  
— Эй, полегче, Тарр. Твой отец заставлял тебя читать псалмы, стоя коленями на чечевице, а я носил соломенную шляпу... И оставим это.  
— Это был дикий рис...  
— И оставим это!  
— Ну хорошо, сэр. Мы оставим это. Но вы расскажете мне про свою мечту... Старина Тарр ничего не сболтнет, уж поверьте. Да и вряд ли есть что-то, о чем не знает мистер Смайли...  
Питер вздохнул. Такого, о чем не знал Джордж, в его биографии действительно не было. Словно в сказке о Томе-Тит-Тот: «Отдай мне то, чего ты не знаешь в собственном доме!» Питер безропотно вручил крошечному человечку своего Дэвида, с его залысинами и мятным лосьоном, и больше ничего тайного у него не осталось...  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — весело улыбнулся он, — давай поговорим о мечтах.  
— Выпейте-ка, сэр, — ни к селу, ни к городу брякнул Тарр, и наполненный до краев стакан проехался по гладкому столу в направлении Питера, тот рефлекторно его схватил. — Выпейте, и вам полегчает. Ну что вы ей-богу...  
Питер провел рукой по лицу, словно смахивая что-то.  
— Я мечтал о Нетинебудет.  
— Как это?  
— О волшебной стране, Рикки, где не нужно становиться взрослым, — он снова глотнул из стакана.  
— А попали в Саррат?  
— Неплохая альтернатива, правда?   
И они рассмеялись. Напряжение двух бессонных ночей постепенно их отпускало.  
— А если, — начал Тарр, — если бы счастливы были все? У меня замок в Шотландии...  
— Ирина, — поддакнул Гиллем, — рыженькие крестьянки, лакей Бэрримор и какой-нибудь белокурый пастор по имени Энджел, чтобы соблюсти приличия.  
— А у вас — Нетинебудет, капитан Крюк и все мальчишки, как один, готовы за вас на бой!  
— Энн влюблена в Джорджа как кошка! Пишет ему записочки на розвоой бумаге: «Драгоценный супруг, знали бы вы, как томлюсь я в ожидании счастливой встречи. Ежели еще одну ночь пробуду с вами в разлуке...» и прочая, прочая, прочая...   
— И сделала татуировки на обеих грудях: портрет мистера Смайли и...  
— Карлы!  
— Что?  
— Татуированный портрет Карлы, вроде того, что висит у Джорджа в кабинете! Потому что только Энн знает: на самом деле этот тип питает к нашему шефу самые трепетные чувства...  
— О господи, нет!  
— Да! И эта зажигалка... Проходя мимо британского консульства в Москве, он крутит в кармане зажигалку Смайли — «Джорджу от Энн, со всей любовью», проводит подушечкой пальца без ногтя по истершимся от времени буквам, и глаза у него на миг темнеют, как от сильной боли... И в тот же миг в недрах цирка Джордж смотрит на его портрет, смотрит долго и внимательно, и жалеет внезапно, что не может разбить стекло, не может дотянуться до своего противника, и...  
— А Придо и Хейдон спят! — Рикки, конечно же, назвал оперативные псевдонимы, хотя хранить эти тайны уже не было смысла...   
— Я знаю.  
— Да нет же! Открыто спят, не таятся и не прикидываются любителями прошвырнуться с девочками, ну вот как вы, например. И прямо ходят под ручку и целуются по всем углам...   
— А Конни Сейшес выиграла конкурс красоты для толстушек...  
— Разумеется. А Фон превратился в французского бульдога, черного с мраморным узором на боках, умного и с одышкой, как у всех французских бульдогов... Почему мистер Смайли не заведет себе французского бульдога, это ему бы шло!  
— Наверное, потому, что у него есть мы, целая свора...   
— Ох, и умеете же вы завернуть, мистер Гиллем! Сразу видно умника! Но и врезать горазды... — опомнился Тарр, когда понял, что перегнул палку.  
Питер с улыбкой размял пальцы, в которых, как оказалось, все еще намертво сжимал свой платок.  
— А Лейкон...  
И в этот момент отчаянно затрезвонил телефон. Гиллем вздрогнул, и лоб покрылся мелкой испариной — от неожиданности, а после — от неловкости перед Тарром. А тот уже сгреб аппарат с пола и поставил перед Питером.  
— Прямой, из Цирка, мистер Гиллем.  
И, пока, прижав телефон плечом и торопливо что-то записывая, Питер сгибался в три погибели на жестком стуле, Тарр искоса смотрел на него и, полуусмехаясь, шевелил губами.  
— Нетинебудет, — бормотал он со смешком. — Да разве ж вы повзрослели, мистер Гиллем...   
И почему-то улыбался.


End file.
